The objective of the research is the synthesis of prostaglandin metabolites and the evaluation of the activity of the metabolites in the cardiovascular system and the effects on blood components. Metabolites that are prepared will also be made available to other investigators for study of their pharmacological activities and use in analytical procedures. During the current year a prime intermediate for the preparation of several of these metabolites has been prepared and this compound should enable the synthesis of the 13, 14-dihydro-15-keto twenty carbon metabolites in the PGE and F series by the end of the first year of this work.